


A river, cracked and cold

by Dansnotavampire



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Martin blackwood is sad, Sad, Season 4 Spoilers, and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: When Martin Blackwood dreams, he is not alone.





	A river, cracked and cold

In Martin's dreams, he is not alone. Sometimes, he is with friends. Normally, it is Basira, Daisy, Melanie… Jon. Out for drinks, not that they ever actually went. The night is late, and filled with laughter and the rosy buzz that comes with good cider and better conversation. Morning always comes before the end of the night, and the meeting ends abruptly, without anyone getting to say goodbye. Martin watches his friends turn to mist, and then the sun rises, and he is alone. 

  


(Once, Tim and Sasha were there too, but their faces were wrong. Misremembered, incorrect, warped. Martin tries not to think about them. It doesn't help.) 

  


Other times, he is just with Jon. Alone, together, in  _ their  _ apartment (Martin does not know why it is theirs. It just is.) They watch TV on the sofa, and Martin never remembers the programme. He never even watches it, just focuses on the warm ghost-touch of Jon's thigh against his own, the occasional brush of hands. Jon falls asleep on his shoulder, and the glowing fingers of an imagined sun paint his brown skin golden. When Martin wakes, he feels the warmth on his shoulder, and he aches, in his bones, in his lungs, in his hidden mechanical heart. 

  


And he is always,  _ always _ alone. 


End file.
